2018.09.11 Patch Note
09.11 Patch Note New Contents Cygnus Knights * 5 Cygnus Knights will be added. * Cygnus Knights will start their adventure in a new continent, Ereve. * There will be a small change to the Character Creation menu with the introduction of Cygnus Knights. * When creating a character, players can choose between "Explorers" and "Cygnus Knights". New Guild Contents Update Immortal Guild Dungeon, Guild Rankings, Guild Donation, and Guild Shop will be added. * Guild Attendance * Guild Donation * Guild Open Banquet System Change: Regular Scheduling ** For 09.11 (Tues.), the day which the new schedule system will be introduced, the Guild Banquet will open at 12 noon (server time). * Guild Point (GP) & GP Coin System * Guild Ranking * Guild Shop * Immortal Guild Dungeon Maple Tree Festival * The new passive skill, Maple Tree Festival, grants players bonus stats based on the number of characters they own (their levels will be added). * Festival Rank will be determined based on the sum of the characters' levels. There are four different ranks, and a higher-rank Festival Rank will grant players more bonus stats. * Players' Festival Rank might drop if they delete their character. Improvements and Changes Bug Fix #Bug that causes item descriptions to not appear when tapping on Gold Leaf under inbox UI will be fixed. #A notice pop-up will appear when players move an item with "one" trade count to storage. #Bug that causes animation to be ineffective for Drake monsters on Monster Selection window will be fixed. #Bug that occasionally causes Auto-Battle to be active during Expedition will be fixed. #Bug that causes buff potions to be consumed with pet skills after all potions are used will be fixed. #The pop-up that shows the maximum amount of Meso you can own will re-appear. #The button locations for Out and Game under settings will change. #The quest bug that counts defeated monsters even when players are not defeating monsters will be fixed. #Bug that lets players register Entry Tickets in the item hot-key will be fixed. #Bug that causes Daily tasks UI & Mini Dungeon pop-up UI to overlap will be fixed. #Time-limited items with lesser remaining time will be positioned first in the inventory. #Bug that causes Lock function for cash items to be unavailable will be fixed. #The error that does not allow players to log out immediately when logged in with Facebook/Google accounts will be fixed. #Bug that causes players to be stuck in the middle of a maple when trying to re-enter Mini Dungeon during Auto-Battle will be fixed. #Bug that causes defeated players to receive rewards and re-enter Expedition after they are defeated right before the dungeon is cleared will be fixed. #The visual error that shows Normal when players have actually entered Hard Elite dungeon through friend’s invitation will be fixed. #Bug that causes “ALL CLEAR” to appear even when players did not clear the last floor in Mu Lung Dojo will be fixed. #Bug that causes selected Jewel to be not selected when players move to another tab under Jewel Fusion window will be fixed. #Bug that causes the “rewards” sound to continue when players do an additional draw in Elite Dungeon will be fixed. #Bug, in which the tomb does not disappear when players have resurrected with “Resurrection” skill will be fixed. #Bug, in which players cannot move after players have hit with Bow Master’s Hookshot at a certain distance will be fixed. #Bug that causes player's Title and Quote to overlap will be fixed. #Bug that causes Auto-Battle time to be shown in 3 digits will be fixed. #Minus sign for stats to be decreased when comparing different items in inventory will be removed. #Monthly Packages will be displayed in certain dungeons. #Time-limited sign will not appear on unlimited items. #Bug, in which player cannot trade Royal Style “Aurora Angel” at Trade Station will be fixed. #Bug that causes the weapon owned to disappear during Trade Station tutorial will be fixed. #Bug that causes the item text to overlap the hot-key button will be fixed. #Bug, in which players can re-enter the Elite Dungeon without using a ticket after clearing Elite Dungeon with 0 contribution will be fixed. #Bug, in which player cannot complete the “Obtain Legendary Equipment” achievement in Equipment Growth II, when it is obtained through fusion & rank-up will be fixed. Daily Dungeon Improvements * Entry UI ** Available rewards will be displayed. ** Daily Sweep counts will be displayed. * Jewel ** Jewels can now be fused consecutively, up to a maximum of 10 consecutive times. ** Up to 10 Jewel chests can be open at a time. * Sweep ** Using the Daily Dungeon Sweep Ticket, players can clear the Daily Dungeon at once without actually playing. Dungeons UI Improvements Dungeon UI will be improved. * Players can set the order of dungeons according to personal preference. Elite Dungeon Improvements * Button for Elite Dungeon Sweep Ticket will be added. * Auto-Battle is free of charge and will automatically be removed once players exit the dungeon. * Map automatic warp function will be added. Players will automatically be moved to the next portal. ** The existing portals in Elite Dungeon will be removed. ** Players will automatically be directed to the next map once all monsters in the current map are defeated. Mini Dungeon Improvements * Buff Booster ** The Increase Booster will be deleted and Respawn Cooldown Decrease Boosters will be added in Mini Dungeon. ** The cost for certain buff boosters will be changed. (Diamond -> Meso/Gold Leaf/Diamond). * Challenge Icon ** The challenge icon will appear on the monsters from the Daily Hunt that players have yet to complete. The icon will disappear once rewards are claimed. * Mini Dungeon in-game UI improvements ** Eliminated, Mesos and EXP will be displayed on the top right corner of the screen. ** remaining and Booster will be displayed on the top of the screen. * Playtime ** The 15-minute dungeon option will be added, and it will consume one Mini Dungeon Entry Ticket. * Total Damage unit in Mini Dungeon ** If the total damage exceeds 100 million, "K" (1,000) will appear. ** If the total damage exceeds 10 billion, “M” (1,000,000) will appear. ** Bug that causes minus value to appear when the total damage exceeds 2.1 billion will be fixed. Miscellaneous Fixes/Improvements # Notice pop-up will prompt when moving an item with one trade count to storage. # Clock will be added again to the main screen. # Players can now expand available trade slots to 15 slots using crystals. # Friend list will be expanded to maximum of 50. # Players can now check whether they can use their Auto-Battle ticket in the main screen. # The expiry date will now appear for items in inbox. # Players can now see if the items are time-limited in the hotkey slots. # Players can now choose to directly go to event tasks when clicking on tasks notice in the main menu. # The character location in avatar megaphone will slightly change. # Players can now immediately switch pets in inventory. # Players can now receive rewards in inbox at once. # Hot-time alarm will be added. # Now players can check the list of hot-time/log-in rewards. ## Hot-time button will let players know whether it is currently active. ## Players can click on the button to see which hot-time is currently on. ## Players can check up to 5 days of hot-time/log-in rewards. ## Log-in rewards that have already been delivered to inbox will not be displayed. # Royal Hair/Face will appear first when visiting Hair/Face shop. # The remaining period for Royal Hair/Face will be displayed at the top under preview. # Hair and body will be shown at the same time in Hair/Face shop. # A button to move to another shop will be added in Hair/Face shop. # Movement arrow buttons will be improved. # A button for Dungeon Retry will be added. # The trade condition for Mythic equipment will be changed: ## Before: Cannot be transferred between storage or traded. ## Changed to: Can be transferred between storage and traded. # Platinum Scissors of Karma ## Platinum Scissors of Karma will unbound Mythic grade equipment. Mu Lung Dojo Improvements * Mu Lung Dojo Buff Boosters ** Buff Boosters can be purchased upon entering Mu Lung Dojo. ** Purchased buffs will be applied in Mu Lung Dojo. ** Booster List *** Increase Attack: Increase attack by 10% in Mu Lung Dojo. *** Increase Defense: Increase defense by 10% in Mu Lung Dojo. *** Increase Crit Rate: Increase crit rate by 10% in Mu Lung Dojo. *** Increase Crit Damage: Increase crit damage by 10% in Mu Lung Dojo. *** Increase Max HP: Increase max HP by 30 % in Mu Lung Dojo. *** Decrease Potion Cooldown: Decrease potion cooldown by 2 seconds in Mu Lung Dojo. * Mu Lung Dojo Daily Clear Rewards ** Players can get Mu Lung Dojo daily rewards based on the round cleared. ** Rewards are cumulative. (Players will get all rewards for each cleared round.) ** Each reward can be received once per day (resets at 00:00,server time). ** Rewards Example *** Round 47 cleared on the first play: All rewards for clearing rounds 30 / 40 / 45 received. *** Round 51 cleared on the second play: Additional rewards for clearing 51 received. ** Mu Lung daily rewards cannot be traded or transferred between storage. * Mu Lung Dojo UI Improvements ** The current ranking section will be displayed when entering Mu Lung Dojo. ** The number of round will be displayed at the top. * New Items at Mu Lung Shop ** New items will be available at the Mu Lung Shop. Please check the in-game Mu Lung Shop for details. Party System Improvements The existing party screen will be divided into Auto-Join and Search. * Auto-Join / Party Search ** Auto-Join: Players will auto-join a party that is looking for members in the map. ** Party Search: Players can manually search for a party. * Auto-Kick ** Players can select Auto-Kick, which will automatically kick party members that are resting. *** Players can only activate Auto-kick when the Resting Party EXP option is disabled. *** Resting members will be kicked automatically when Auto-kick is enabled. *When in resting state, players have 3 minutes before they will be auto-kicked. *The party leader can also be auto-kicked. ** The UI rest icon will inform players if the Auto-Kick function has is activated. ** Auto-Kick will be activated automatically for “Auto-Join” parties. ** Users that have been kicked from a party cannot join the same party for 30 minutes. *** The 30 minutes period applies for both for the manual and auto-kick. *** If the party leader invites the player that was kicked, the 30 minutes period will reset. Pet System Improvements * Pet Duration Extension Improvements ** Players can use Water of Life on pets that have not expired. ** The duration can be extended to a maximum of 90 days. ** Players cannot extend the duration for certain pets, like the Koala and Triple Dillo. * Players can now toggle ON/OFF for the potion auto-consumption buff. * Pets can now auto-cast below buff skills. ** Dark Knight's Sacrifice, Bow Master's Quiver Cartridge, Corsair's Double Down * Pet Settings UI Improvements Star Force Field Main Screen UI Improvements * Players can create a party from the Star Force Field main screen. * Players can join a party from the main screen. * Players can see available parties if they choose a Star Force Field. * Players can choose the Party-Search range by turning "View All Channels" on, at the top. ** ON: Search all parties. ** OFF: Search parties in the channel. * Parties that are full will not appear. Category:2018 Patch Notes